Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic module. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic module.
Description of the Related Art
In the art a plurality of electronic modules are known which comprises an electronic or semiconductor chip providing some electronic functionality. The electronic chip may be arranged or placed on a carrier or board and may be housed or packaged by a mold compound enclosing the electronic chip.
In particular, due to the housing by the mold compound the dissipation of heat generated by the electronic chip may be an object. This is particularly true in case the electronic module forms or is part of a power module, i.e. a module adapted and intended to handle a rather high power, e.g. several orders of magnitudes higher than for electronic modules used in the field of information technology.
Such power modules are used in electro motors, e.g. in the field of electric vehicles. These electro motors are typically heavily strained or stressed in operation during the charging and discharging processes leading to a high and rapid heat generation which may be destructive for the function of the batteries and motors. Thus, the dissipation of the generated heat is an important issue to be taken into consideration when constructing or designing such power modules. For example, materials may be used for substrates of a chip mounting or when manufacturing lead frames, wherein the materials having a high thermal conductivity. Additionally, a heat conductive material can be used as a top layer or outer layer of the electronic module in order to provide a large contact area or interface to the environment which may function as a heat sink for the module or package. In order to improve the heat dissipation heat sinks may be provided on both main surfaces of the power module. The heat sinks are thermally coupled to the semiconductor chip wherein one heat sink may be used for cooling one side of the chip while the other heat sink is in thermal contact to the other side. The heat sinks in turn may be thermally coupled to the outside or environment by air convection or liquid cooling.
A further problem which may arise from the relative high charging or discharging currents is the mechanical stress induced due to temperature changes during an operation cycle. Depending on the environmental conditions and the currents temperature changes from −40° to +150° C. may occur, leading to relative high thermomechanical stresses in the electronic module.
While the described electric module may exhibit good quality of function there may still potential room to provide improved electronic modules.